The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by McCrazy for McDreamy
Summary: When Jesse returns home for Christmas he wants nothing more than to turn back time. He knew he made an enormous mistake with Rachel. Over the duration of his stay, he realises that Rachel is on the brink of giving up, will he be able to save her? St Berry


**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

**Inspired by the Script's song _The _**_**Man Who Can't Be Moved.**_** I've always thought this was a perfect song for Jesse's return and I never got around to writing a fic using it but Special Education irritated me so much that I had to! Thanks to not having school due to snow on Thursday and Friday I got an oppurtunity to write this. Five inches of snoe and Ireland grinds to a halt!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee but I wish he would allow Rachel to stand up for herself! He should have a zero tolerance for bullying policy. Nor do I own the script or tickets to the script concert in Dublin :( .  
**

It was probably a mistake for me to be here, if she saw me she'd probably kill me but I had to hear her sing. I missed her voice, I missed practically everything about her and I would've given anything to turn back time and make things right with her. I'd happily give up my four national titles and my UCLA scholarship for another chance with Rachel. I knew I'd never get that chance so I was content to lurk in the background and watch her win nationals this year. All I wanted was to see Rachel happy.

When I heard the presenter announce that New Directions were up next I smiled. The Warblers had been good and the Hipsters had been cute but neither team were a match for Rachel. I was slightly shocked when I heard the opening bars of Time of My Life I rolled my eyes, no doubt Mr. Schuester was planning to have New Directions to sing a carbon copy of Faithfully. I knew it was going to hurt to see Rachel with Finn probably just as much as it had at regionals but it was worth it, I told myself. If Finn made Rachel happy then I would accept that. That was why I was more than a little surprised when a blonde guy came through the audience instead of frankenteen, he was marginally better than Finn and he was actually managing to hit the notes. I was even more surprised and frankly confused when it was Quinn who emerged to sing the female solo; I didn't want to insult my cousin or anything but Rachel's voice was far superior.

Right then I knew what had happened; Schuester had decided to share the solos around in an effort to include everyone or some other bullshit like that. He'd always been doing that during my short time with New Directions, he wanted everyone to shine. I mean he gave more solos to Finn than he did to me. I hoped for Schuester's sake and for the sake of his glee club that Rachel was singing the next because Quinn and Blondie's rendition of Time of My Life was mediocre at best and it was basically Faithfully all over again.

I was fuming by the end of the second song, why was Santana signing? Yes, she had a good voice and yes I may have been slightly biased but I still thought Rachel could've done ten thousand time's better than Santana. Her karaoke version of Valerie would have been charitably called 'good' had Santana been drunk. God, Schuester was an idiot. Yes their choreography was better than it had been but even then that wouldn't have been enough to save them. Rachel was their star, she was the person who gave New Directions their edge, their chance of winning and they had just hidden her in the back. As a result, I knew that they were probably going to lose to the Dalton Warblers.

I stood, I had to go and find Rachel and Schuester because at that moment I wanted to punch the moron who called himself a glee club director. I knew that due to Schuester's inability to make the right decisions the New Directions glee club was probably over once and for all.

* * *

I leaned against the wall beside the door to New Directions dressing room, I'd heard the result over the intercom; New Directions had come second. To an extent I was glad I didn't have to see it, the pained look on Rachel's face would've been too much to bear. I had my cocky show face cemented in place and I was ready to face the team who I'd betrayed only a couple of months before.

"Are you happy now Mr. Schue? Are you happy that glee club is over for good?" I knew Rachel's voice from a mile off, the fact that we were thinking along the same wave length made me smile, maybe all hope wasn't lost for us. I corrected myself; there wasn't a hope in hell, not after I'd pelted her with eggs.

"Rachel just stop!" I heard Mr. Schuester scream. I felt my eyebrows coming together in a frown; did he seriously just blow up at her for something that was entirely his fault? I straightened up and slid my hands into my pockets. I tried to relax the muscles in my face when they rounded the corner and plastered a smug grin on my face.

"What the hell you doing here St. James?" Puck asked me, his voice dangerously low. Crap, I thought, I may have made the wrong decision in coming backstage. I didn't let my fear show; I decided to shove any thoughts of how Finn, Puck and Mike probably wanted to punch my face in to the back of my head.

"Nice to see you too Puckerman. Interesting song choice out there Mr. Schuester. Brave. I think that New Direction perhaps needed a new direction instead of classic rock again. Also, just a tip, you put your brightest stars in the front and let them hide any blemishes." I sought her out but she was looking at the floor, I could see tears rolling steadily down her face and it killed me to see her like that. I took a step forward.

"Who the hell gave you a right to comment on our performance Jesse?" Quinn said, glaring at me like I was the devil's spawn. My smirk intensified and I had trouble stopping myself from laughing.

"I'm sorry Quinnie; it was just a little friendly advice. Rach, I wish you'd look at me, I'm trying to defend you here." Her head snapped up and looked straight at me, her eyes boring straight into my soul.

"Look, let get this over with, just throw eggs at me or kick me while I'm down Jesse. Right now I don't think my life can get much worse." That wiped the smirk straight off my face. I just wanted to reach out and hug her, to comfort her, to wipe tears the rolling down her face away and tell her that I'd never let anyone or anything hurt her again.

"Rachel, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here Jesse?" Even in her pained state she looked beautiful, her long dark hair shone in the poorly lit corridor. I never deserved an angel like her.

"Do you want the cover story or the truth?" I asked her, never breaking eye contact. I didn't care about the people around us I just wanted to reassure the fragile girl in front of me in any way I could.

"Both," she said holding my gaze.

"Okay, the cover story is I'm checking out the competition for Coach Goolsby, while I'm here to see Vocal Adrenaline in their Sectional. The truth, well, the truth is I came to here you sing. I miss you Rachel."

There was silence for the better part of two minutes, Rachel had returned to staring at the floor. Then Puck stepped in front of her to shield her from me. "I think it's about time you left St. James." I didn't disagree, it was clear that I'd done more damage than good but I loved Rachel and seeing her had only made me more determined to worm my way back into her life.

As I was walking out of the building it occurred to me that Finn hadn't stood up for Rachel. I smiled a genuine smile of happiness, maybe there was trouble in paradise.

* * *

I walked into the music shop with a smile on my face; this place was full of good memories. It was where I'd first met Rachel, if you didn't count sectionals. We'd sang together and our voices had blended beautifully, usually my voice tended to drown others out but with Rachel that was not the case. She was just as good as me if not better; of course I'd never tell her that but did give her a few backhanded compliments in our time together.

I was busy browsing the CDs when I saw her. I was surprised I didn't expect her to be here I assumed she'd be at cheerio's practice or something. "Hey Quinn," I called.

She spun around when she heard me; a grimace was clear on her face. "Jesse," she said her voice dripping with venom. She ran a hand trough her hair before turning back to the shelf of music she'd been looking at. I walked towards her, my grin growing ever wider, so much so that I felt like a Cheshire cat.

"That's not the nicest way to greet your older cousin Quinnie. The script," I said, "not bad Quinn, you do have some knowledge of music beyond Taylor Swift and the classic rock that Schuester shoves down your throat."

"So did you just come over her to insult me Jesse or did you have a valid reason to ruin my day?" she answered icily. I had to stop myself from laughing, Quinn really was the ice queen personified. She ruled the school in her cheerio's outfit that she was wearing regardless of the fact that it was a Sunday. God, she was like the queen bee from a bad sitcom.

"I'd like to tell you that I came to chip away at your far to inflated ego but I actually wanted to know if you know how Rachel is."

"I think you lost the privilege to ask that question when you egged her," she bit back. I was now regretting teasing her.

"Quinn _please_."

"To be honest Jesse all I know about Berry is that she broke up with Finn 'cause she had sex with Santana while you two were together. I haven't really noticed much about her except that she's quieter than usual. It's nice not to have to listen to her opinions and criticisms in every glee club meeting. What are you doing home?"

"It's winter break. And did Figgins not stop glee?"

"He did but we have another year thanks to Coach Sylvester who black mailed Figgins. Apparently she thought school would be boring without a nemesis like Mr. Schue."

* * *

It was snowing in Lima and I was beginning to regret choosing to buy a dog for my younger cousins for Christmas, hiding it was just so much work. I'd found a lady who bred Miniature Yorkshire Terriers online, I been to see her place to make sure it wasn't a puppy farm, the only catch had been that she was going away for the holidays and as I result I was left to hide the pup from Lottie and Sarah for an entire week. I'd been keeping her in my parent's house in Akron, it wasn't like they were even home to see that their house had been taken over by a young, not yet toilet trained canine. If they had known though I'm fairly sure they'd have disowned me, lucky for me however, they were spending their Christmas in India this year.

I was used to my parents just abandoning me and jetting off to exotic locations, they'd been doing it since my fifth birthday. I would say that it didn't hurt but to be honest it still did. Without my uncle Jack, his wife Emilie and his two daughters I probably would've been brought up by a nanny but they always took me in when my parents were gone for extended periods of time. They pretty much were my family. Every so often though something would remind me of my parents and it was painful. Their rejection was painful too. They didn't approve of my career choice; they thought I should be going into law or medicine not musical theatre. Their disapproval hurt almost as much as their absence.

Each step I took made the snow make a funny noise, it was somewhere between a squeaking and a squelching. The snow had started yesterday and it was already five inches deep, it really made it feel like Christmas. Every time I saw the snow floating down to the ground I felt like singing White Christmas. The park was beautiful in the snow; every surface was covered in white, it clung to the branches of trees, telephone wires and park benches. All over the park were an array of snowmen, some wearing Santa hats, some top hats and some didn't have hats at all. Christmas was really my favourite holiday.

The snow was falling thick and fast. I looked around me; the park was practically empty and then I saw her. I was going to smile at her but a snowflake got in my eye and I gasped with pain and quickly brought the hand that wasn't holding the dog's lead to my eye. I stumbled blindly forward and ended up banging into her and knocking her onto her bottom in the snow.

"Damn it," I muttered, extending a hand to help her up. "I'm so sorry Rachel."

"Don't worry about it Jesse," she laughed brushing the snow off her jeans. I saw her shiver. I quickly removed my coat and gave it to her, I didn't mind freezing if it meant that she was warm.

"I'd give you my scarf too," I said, "but I'm protecting my vocal chords from the insanely cold weather." She chuckled at that and took the coat from me; I was surprised she didn't protest, she was usually so stubborn. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks Jesse, I was freezing. I thought I was going to get frostbite out here. I'll drop the coat back to you. Are you staying at your uncle's?"

"Yeh, I am," I replied.

"Wait a second Jesse, since when do you have a dog?" she asked me sounding more than a bid confused.

"I got her for Lottie and Sarah for Christmas," I answered, "I'm not sure what to call her I was thinking Misty after mistletoe or Holly, which is self explanatory or Belle like Christmas bells but I can't decide. What do you think?" I knew I was babbling but I wanted to keep talking to her, regardless of the fact that I was freezing cold.

"I think Holly, it's cute but honestly there all good names." I had to stop my self from raising an eyebrow, I'd just asked the most opinionated person I knew a question and she'd skirted around it. Something was up. I could see the bright smile on her face fade slightly; she was clearly sporting a show face. I found myself wondering what was wrong and if I could make it better.

"It was nice seeing you Jesse," she said before walking off. I returned to my car, carrying the ridiculously tired pup in my arms. I knew for certain right then that I needed her back, I need to make all her problems disappear and I needed her to survive.

* * *

It seemed like over the next two days I was meeting Rachel everywhere. I met her at the cinema with her dads, I saw her at the music store but restrained myself when I wanted to drag her to the piano, I saw her in the book store when I was looking for something to keep me occupied on the plane ride home, I saw her in the grocery store when I was picking up some dog food for Holly (I'd gone with Rachel's favourite name), I' seen her when she dropped my coat back to my uncles house. I'd even met her in the coffee shop. Every time I saw her she was alone, well except that time when she'd been with her dads. I'd also met the entire glee club minus Rachel out a couple of times and I knew what was wrong and I wanted to fix it.

Every time I met her we'd have a conversation, nothing too intense but enough for me to see that it wasn't the same Rachel I knew and loved. It was a tired, beaten Rachel on the brink of giving up. She may have almost perfected her show face but she could never hide the emotion in her eyes, her eyes always gave her away. I was not about to let her give up, I was going to rescue Rachel. She had rescued me. She was the only person, besides my 'family', who'd ever gotten to know the real Jesse. She'd taught me how to love. Now it was my turn to save her.

* * *

I had everything ready, my tent was pitched just below her window, my voice was warmed up, my guitar was out and I had plenty of stones to throw at her window. After I had missed her window several times one hit it but that got no reaction so I just rang her.

"Jesse?"

"Just look out your window," I replied before hanging up.

The window opened and Rachel popped her head out. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd decided to let her show face slip in private. I continued on trying to remind myself that I had a plan, wooing her was step one and solving her problems was step two.

"Rach, I once said you deserved epic romance. Most people wouldn't count egging as epic romance but I want to make it up to you. So this is my take on epic romance."

I played the opening few bars of the song before I started to sing.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you, _

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move._

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand,_

_Sayin' "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

I smiled at her; I stay out her forever if that was what it took to get her back, even if only as a friend I needed her in my life, even more than I needed air to breathe.

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand,_

_I'm not broke; I'm just a broken hearted man. _

_I know it makes no sense, what else can I do?_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missin' me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,_

_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'll see me waitin' for you on the corner of the street._

I poured every once of emotion I had in my body into this song. Every word of it was true; I'd camp out on Rachel's lawn just in case she ever changed her mind. I loved her as in present tense.

_So I'm not movin',_

_I'm not movin'._

_I'm not movin',_

_I'm not movin'._

_Policeman says "son you can't stay here," _

_I said "someone I'm waitin' for if it's a day, a month, a year,_

_I gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If changes her mind this is the first place she will go"_

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missin' me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet, _

_And you'll see me waitin' for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not movin',_

_I'm not movin'._

_I'm not movin',_

_I'm not movin'._

_People talk about that guy who's waitin' on girl,_

_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world._

God, there was a huge hole in my world; it was like a whirlpool, threatening to swallow me up at any moment.

_So maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved,_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,_

_And you'll come running to the corner 'cause you'll know it's just for you,_

_I'm the man who can't be moved._

_I'm the man who can't be moved._

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missin' me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet, _

_And you'll see me waitin' for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not movin',_

_I'm not movin'._

_I'm not movin',_

_I'm not movin'._

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you, _

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,_

_I'm not gonna move._

"I'll camp out on your front lawn Rach, just in case you ever miss me or need a friend. I screwed up royally and I understand if you never forgive me, I wouldn't blame you. I want you to know I'm here. I should also probably tell you that I love you." And with that I climbed into my tent and zipped the door shut, I was regretting telling her that I loved her already. Was that too forward?

My question was answered about a minute and half later when a crying Rachel Berry unzipped the entrance to my tent and climbed in. She planted a gentle, chaste kiss on my lips. I wanted to kiss her again properly this time but I reminded myself that I had to take it slow.

"I love you too Jesse."

* * *

I sat on the couch in Rachel's neutral living room holding her hand. I had two more days before I was going to fly back to LA. I had wanted to transfer to OSU but Rachel wouldn't hear of it. We'd been practically inseparable for the duration of the Christmas holidays well except for when I'd had to return to my uncle's for Christmas dinner and give Lottie and Sarah their present. Holly had been a big hit. Rachel had slowly been returning to herself but the fact that she started back at school tomorrow terrified her.

"Rach, don't worry about tomorrow. Just stand up to them, tell them they don't have to like you but they have gone too far. After all, homophobia isn't the only form of bullying."

"I know," she said, leaning her head on my shoulder, "but I'm worried about us Jesse what happens when you go back to California?"

"It's gonna be tough Rachel, I'm not going to deny that but we both have phones, Skype, and email and I'll come and visit as much as I can. Hell, you can come and visit me in LA."

"My dads like you Jesse but not that much."

I laughed and pushed all thoughts of leaving to the back of my mind preferring to live in the moment instead.

**Love it or hate it? Let me know. I'm not sure if I like it myself. These things seem to take on a mind of their own and they don't usually tell me where they're going to go. Yes, it's incredibly cheesy but the show is sorely lacking St. Berry at the moment and I felt the need to write this to keep the St. Berry themed dream alive in my head. I you haven't heard The Man Who Can't be Moved I encourage you to go and listen to it it's a fantastic song and in my opinion it's perfect for Rachel and Jesse. (I know Jesse seems a tad OOC in this but I'm just trying to show the real Jesse that I'm fairly sure exists underneath his cocky exterior.)**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**GleekXxX  
**


End file.
